


Over-Protective

by Hannahmayski



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick needs a cuddle, Every Bat needs a Speedster, Gen, Wally is an awsome big brother, Wally is secretly a badass, Wally is still amazing, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally finds out that some moron is bullying Dick...<br/>Is it just me or is Robin and Kf's friendship/ bromance or whatever you want to call it just beautiful!!!<br/>I just love them both so much and i need to see more over-protective Wall-man!<br/>Dick just needs a cuddle and a puppy... seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over-Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so...  
> First time i've used this website  
> Bear with me people!  
> I sincerely apologize to anyone named Mitch.  
> It was the first name that came to my head and you are probably a really nice person and all so yeah i'm sorry.  
> Wally is awesome.  
> I own absolutely nothing.  
> If i did own of Young Justice I would not be sitting here writing about it's epicness.  
> :)

It was Thursday and school had just finished and Dick was absolutely exhausted. 'Just one more day to go' was hardly any motivation any more.

 

 The superhero stumbled in to the cave, over to the couch and collapsed on it, limbs spread out in every direction.

 

He let out a long drawn-out groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

The cave was completely void of arguments (Artemis and Wally), Megan's 'wonderful' cooking or Conner breaking things out of anger, so he assumed no one else was here.

 

He was proved wrong, however, when he felt a gust of wind and saw Wally standing behind the couch looking down on him.

 

"Dude, how’d you get that bruise on your cheek?" Wally asked.

 

For once Dick could not be bothered to lie. The rest of the team wouldn’t have asked, they would have thought it was just from one of the many villains in Gotham but Wally knew him too well. In fact Wally is the only person outside the manor who knows his secret ID. Wally was one of the very few people who got to see the real Dick Grayson

 

Wally frowned and crossed his arms.

 

“Did that Mitch moron do it?” he said seriously, it was more of a statement than a question. Seeing Wally serious is a rare sight that only few had seen, just like Wally being angry…lets just say Wally has left some super villains shaking at his feet.

 

"Yeah" Dick said. 

 

“Well, tell Bruce I’ll be coming over tomorrow” Wally said with a small smile on his face and Dick knew there’d be no convincing him otherwise and frankly, Dick didn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

 

The bell for the end of the day rang at Gotham Academy and Dick was walking slowly out of the school.

 

He had no idea what Walls was planning but he was exited to see what the speedster had come up with. Wally had just told him to get Mitch’s attention. Turns out he didn’t need to.  Soon enough he heard his last name being called and a hand grabbed him by the collar. Mitch lifted up his fist to punch him but the punch never came. A figure stood in front of him, tall, muscular and ready to smash Mitch’s face in.

 

“Who are you?” Mitch growled.

 

Dick laughed internally. Mitch was an absolute failure when it came to sounding intimidating. Wally however was a pro.

 

“That is none of your business” Wally said.

 

Dick saw Mitch shudder.

 

“Get outta my way” Mitch demanded.

 

“Why should I?” Wally challenged.

 

“So I can reach the twerp”

 

“Touch the twerp, I will smash in your face.” Wally’s voice was low and just daring him to try and punch him.  

 

Mitch had apparently had enough and lashed out to try and punch Wally.

 

Wally caught the punch with minimal effort, kneed him straight in the gut and casually flipped him over his shoulder like the whole thing was nothing.

 

Wally turned his attention to Mitch’s goons and cave them a ‘try me’ look. They were out of there dragging Mitch along with them before anyone could do as much as blink.

 

“Wow I should have told you about this bullying thing long ago” Dick told his best friend. ”And thanks Walls”

 

“Anytime bro”

 


End file.
